Silence
silence female | nightwing | ISTJ Appearance Silence looks pretty much like your typical NightWing. She has brittle, ashy black scales, narrowed green eyes, and a long neck. Her underscales are pale gray, and the scattered silver scales on her wings curl softly inwards, like a snail shell. She wears a pair of thick silver spectacles that she is constantly cleaning. She hasn't quite recovered from her time at the volcano, and is still fiercely skinny, and coughs constantly. Personality Silence is cold and calculating, willing to do whatever she has to to achieve her goals. She is fiercely bitter about living under the RainWings, and is constantly snapping and snarling under her breath about it. Whenever she's in a bad mood, it must be the RainWings' fault. As a dragonet and a young adult, she had longed to leave the volcano and live in the rainforest, but Silence is an example of why you should be careful what you wish for. Silence hates living in the rainforest and claims she would rather be back on the volcano than here. That isn't to say that Silence is an unpleasant or constantly grumpy dragon- she does love her family dearly, and is glad that everyone made it out of the volcano safely. She is fiercely protective of her two daughters, Lostsight and Spirit, and doesn't prevent them from befriending RainWings (though she barely conceals her disapproval). Abilities text History Silence lived on the NightWing island for eighteen years before the volcano erupted. At age ten, she met the love of her life, Stonewings. They immediately clicked and decided to become mates three months later. They never had a single fight, until Lostsight was born. The little dragonet was born blind- it was evident in her pale, blank eyes and the way she stumbled around, whimpering. This didn’t change Silence’s love for her at all- Silence adored her dragonet, maybe a little too much. She vowed to protect her dragonet, but it wasn’t easy in a land where one wrong step could lead to a fiery lava death. Silence knew being a mother was a full time job, so she quit being a scientist to take care of her dragonet- a decision that left a pang of longing in her heart, but she didn’t regret it. Relationships Legacy- Silence loves her mother, though she is constantly annoyed by her flighty and airheaded personality. Legacy and Silence argue a lot, but they always make up in the end. Truthseeker- Silence gets along better with her father than with her mother. Truth is more down-to-earth than his mate, and he was the one who encouraged Silence to go into science. When Silence was a dragonet, he read her scrolls, inspiring her two main loves- reading and science. Stonewings- Stonewings and Silence are the perfect couple- two halves of the same whole, two sides of the same coin. Stonewings is clever, mischievous, and loves his mate dearly. Lostsight- Trivia :* text :* text :* text Gallery text Category:Content (MoonlightFantasy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings